


The Lighthouse

by Vin_Goghsts



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chakra, M/M, Meditation, Multi, NSFW, Poly, Sex, Threesome, fucjing shit my guy, its kinda intense, male reader - Freeform, polyship, robo dick, there is some mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vin_Goghsts/pseuds/Vin_Goghsts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Genji/male!reader/zenyatta fic. You live in a lighthouse just off the border of Ilios. Currently it's being used as a hideout for overwatch members while they prepare for missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lighthouse

Being in a relationship with more than one person had eluded you. It never made sense in your eyes. How someone could love more than just a single partner. You had dated quite a few girls and boys before. Some relationships were great, and some were not. Correction; most were not.

"Survivor" That's what they called someone like you. You didn't feel like a survivor. You didn't feel like you had outrun the bad people in your life, that you had moved on. It was more like, even though you were far, far, away from those people that you were still being hit and beat up everyday. It was hard to love anyone else after that time. And with so little adoration for a single human being left, it was hard to believe you loved these two with more intensity and conviction than perhaps anyone in your life. But what would they think? It was obvious Genji and Zenyatta loved eachother. They were inseparable, robots of a feather, two omnics that prescribed peace back to back. You were just edging on the sidelines, a spectator in the crowd.

It is dusk, the sun having just slipped beyond the horizon. The sky is filled with an ombre of pale baby blues and deep plums. You wander outside, the air still pleasantly warm and heavy from the summer sun. The house you live in is a lavender wood cottage connected to a lighthouse. The lighthouse is comically stripped red and white, swirling up the frustum, like a 19-something's barber pole. The lodge is perched ontop of a precipice overlooking a sparkling sea. This is your escape, your retreat from a previous life, a safe house just off the border of Ilios. But now it was no longer just yours, several Overwatch hero's had been hiding here. You were first contacted months ago, asked formally by a scientist named Winston. He explained that Overwatch had a recall and was going to carry on missions despite the PETRAS act prohibiting such activities. "The world needs Overwatch." Is what he said. You were never sure if you agreed with that. But back when you were a kid, the faces that would smile and wink on TV, a radiant light shining behind them as if they were angels, they were your heros. They were your protectors.

Reluctantly, you agreed to let anyone stay as long as they needed. Winston assured you would be compensated for this favor and any supplies needed by the team would be accounted for. They arrived maybe a month ago, June 16th, but it seemed like only yesterday. An odd cast of characters, each unique in their own right. However nothing caught your eye as much as Genji and Zenyatta. They were both omnics. Zenyatta who would float gently in the air, hands molded together over a bright yellow pair of loose pants. His metal face was always serene and peaceful. Genji was ninja-like, a cyborg ninja, that is. Carrying shuriken and what seemed to be a katana. A black band of cloth hung from the back of his head. His slate armor and luminescent green visor gave nothing of his internal feelings away.

Although everyone was easy to make friends with, you instantly clicked with the robots. Connecting over shared beliefs and spiritual practices. It didn't take long to discover the nature of their relationship. However, you couldn't help but favor them over anyone else, knowing full well it wasn't meant to be.

You walk down the bluff, heading to an overlook close to the beach. It had become a favorite spot of your's over the years. The sounds of tides rising and falling, the salty smell of water, and seagulls chattering over the bay were always present. Finally reaching the crag, you sit down on a large boulder, crossing your legs and letting the back of your hands rest on your knees. Instinctively, you connected thumb with forefinger, practicing the proper mudra. You close your eyes, inhaling, then slowly breathing out. A spark of red energy begins to grow at the base of your spine, flickering as a slow flame. You imagine the fire growing, spreading warmth and stability through your hidden body. Your cells turned red, crimson energy filling you to the brim. _'I am a mountain, I am strong, stable.'_ A mantra repeating in your head.

You open your eyes, still taking deep, methodical breaths. The sea was a little choppy today, there were mild winds that brought in a thin white mist skirting the edges of the horizon. Short waves lap onto the sand, leaving traces of pearlescent seafoam that glitter in the morning light. You are focused and meticulously aware of the world around you. The babble of the ocean, a lone vermilion crab scuttling through tide pools, gooey ducks nestling into clusters of green seaweed. _'Mermaid hair'_ , you remind yourself. A soft conversation and footsteps carry to your ears. There is no mistaking the robotic hum and inflection in their voices, Genji and Zenyatta. They are sure to approach you, you know they meditate as regularly as you do. The fire wavering in your tail bone suddenly sky rocketed in heat and size. The idea of sitting in silence with the pair, to share something indescribably intimate, yet to speak no words stimulated your mind and heart to no end.

A warm metal hand touches your shoulder. You look up at Zenyatta, who seems to smile through his metal face. Genji stands close behind. You feign ignorance.

"Hello, Zen. Anything I can do for you?" The omnic shakes his head.

"Not at all, we only wish to join you in deep thought and relaxation. Genji noticed that you sit here nearly every morning and meditate." He explaines in that calm, almost poetic manor. You stretch an arm around you, indicating the empty space.

"As you can see, there is a lot of room on this rock. Who am I to say that it should all belong to me?" You were mimicking his dialect, a playful gesture. He hums happily in response, Genji lets out a small chuckle.

"It is decidedly so. Thank you for your hospitality." Zenyatta says while positioning himself to your left. A small dance of mockery, something to be treasured in memory. Genji sits on your other side, cross-legged. He places his right hand over where a heart would be, thumb and forefinger touching, as if pulling a string. His left arm is relaxed in his lap. Zenyatta, alternatively, has his hands pressed together, thumbs overlapped and fingers pointing away from him. You smile to yourself. _'How appropriate.'_ you think, _'Genji with the mudra for the green heart chakra and Zenyatta practicing the yellow solar plexus chakra.'_ Fitting colors. Fitting emotions. Fitting robots.

You can immediately sense their auras, both lively and unique energies. Not to be outdone, you resume your previous position, breathing in and out. _'I am a mountain, I am strong, stable.'_ You're excited, which is good. That vitality is just added to the cardinal blaze filling your body. It goes like this for some time. Breathing, listening, building and cleansing your chakra. Time slips your fingers, rather, you are letting go of the concept of time. Floating, weightless, burdens cast off like ships to sea. It's a little after noon before Genji speaks.

"This is nice." Your eyes snap open to look at him. "Having someone with organic lungs, who can breath so slow and consistent. It's balancing me out."

"I must agree." Zenyatta chimes in. "Your aura is quite incredible. Soothing but powerful, a large cliff I can cling to for support. Certainly it rivals my own." Genji nods in conccurence.

"I just have had a lot of time here." You say modestly, "Time to be alone, to think, to contemplate. I've had this sea, I've had the lighthouse." Genji scoots closer and wraps an arm around your shoulder.

"And now, you have us." Sparks again, embers traveling up your spine. You're suddenly all too aware of how much space is between you. "I feel that I've really made a friend here." The feeling fades, but only slightly. You're a friend, not a lover. Zenyatta moves in close as well, encircling his arm around your back. Friend: lover: it didn't really matter to you anyways. As long as this moment could last. Sometimes having an open third eye had it's disadvantages. Time can be lost on you. What seems like minutes are, in reality, hours.

By the time Genji and Zenyatta decide to leave, the tide has risen considerably. The duo bid you farewell, holding hands as they leave. It's like a blow to your heart. The sun is low and behind you now, casting a light on your shoulders and back. It's not warm, you feel cold, actually. Wind whips through your hair. You wait until the figures are out of sight, before you can allow yourself to cry. You love both of them, you love both of them so much. It would just hurt even more to intrude on the beautiful relationship they have. 'I'm not worthy.' You think, 'I'm not worthy of them or their love.' Your heart aches, short dismal sobs escape from you, hot salty tears stream down your cheeks. You'll have to email Winston, tell him that you can't house this team anymore. If you stayed near those two any longer you might break, or do something horrible.

A few minutes pass, you've run out of steam. You're hungry, you realize, and tired. The email will have to come tommorow. Slowly, you get up, the joints in your knees ache, it doesn't matter to you. They still work, they can still walk, they carry you to your house. Silence, everyone went to bed early, it seems. You stumble over to the fridge and open it, the florescent light illuminates the room. Cold pizza will have to do. There's only pepperoni left. You eat it in the dark, chewing quickly. You just want to sleep at this point. Dusting off any leftover crumbs on your pants you walk to the hallway and flip the light switch, better to not run into any walls. The white door to your room is curiosly closed. Did you close it this morning? A neon green post it note is stuck to the wood. You take it and read it carefully.

 

**_Would you like to join us in our room for the night? There is much we can talk about and do, we're sure._ **

**_Z + G_ **

 

You puzzle at the memo, it's ambiguous. How long ago was this left? There's a window at the end of the hallway, you look through it to the adjacent lighthouse. The light in Genji and Zenyatta's room is on. So, they are still up, still expecting you? You don't feel any need or want to go. But for some unexplainable reason you find your body climbing the lighthouse stairs like nobody's buisness. Their room is on the 3rd floor. You knock on the door, some shuffling emenates behind before it's opened, you're greeted by the familiar face of Zenyatta.

"Wonderful, we were wondering if you would attend." 5 w's, you count. A poetic tounge twister. The omnic leads you inside, the room is dark but you were certain that you had seen the light on previously. Only blue dots on Zenyatta's face and the green circles on Genji are visible.

"What's going on?" You asked, not particularly feeling comfortable in this atmosphere. The door closes gently behind you.

"Genji and I discussed it bit after we left. We want you." A thin stream of moonlight shone through the window, you could just barely see the two figures in front of you.

"Want me? Want me to what?" Genji's hand reaches for your own, you shudder slightly at the touch. Normally, a slew of bad memories would be flooding your brain, of them, the ones before. But you could only focus on the now. Your hand makes contact with what you can only guess is Genji's chest plate.

"We want you to be with us. We noticed how you feel about us, did you ever think we felt the same way back?" Shock is a good word to describe how you are feeling. In disbelief is a better one.

"N-No.." You whisper. "I don't think- didn’t think- you were open to that.. and even if you were, I didn't feel like I was good enough." There are hands wrapping around your waist, your breath hitches.

"You should have more confidence." It's Zenyatta. "We love you very much."

"I-I don't k-know what t-to s-s-say." Words are failing you, emotions are disabling your tongue.

"Don't say, just trust us." Genji comforts, guiding you over to their bed. You know what's about to happen, what this had all been leading up to. It had been years since... back then it wasn't ok. How close it was to being alright was father away than pluto is to the sun. But now.. now you feel that this time maybe it is ok. You're happy. Ecstatic, even.

"Do you want to do this? You're shaking, it's ok to say no." You were too caught up to identify who said that, the words just echo around in the dark. You imagine that both of them said it. After a moment, an answer comes,

"Yes, I want to do this. I want you." That's all it takes. You're lowered onto the bed, gently, slowly. It's soft. Lips are upon yours kissing sweetly and gingerly, they're soft, too, but you sense a few rough spots. A realization hits you, Genji has his visor off. If only you could see his beautiful face. A hand caresses your cheek. You wrap your arms around Genji's neck, asking for more, for deeper kisses, for lustier kisses. You feel more hands on your body, massaging, exploring, leaving little electric trails across your skin. They burn and tingle at the same time. You exhale a hot moan into Genji's mouth. It feels good. Like little robot love bites, courtesy of Zenyatta.

The hands work on unbuttoning your now tight pants while yet another roams up your shirt, gripping onto your flesh. You squirm your hips, if only to arouse yourself more. The others seem to understand and continue without pause. You moan again, back arching slightly, toes curling. Your jeans are being dragged down, and just as quickly they are off, discarded to the floor.

Genji is kissing and nibbling your jaw while Zenyatta trails more electric fingers down your legs. A gasp surfaces from you when the trail reaches your inner thigh. You convulse again, legs pressing together in pleasure. More lewd sounds escape you as the burn rides out. Genji likes that, he likes the sounds you make. His hand under your shirt moves to your hair, sifting it and pulling it back all at once. He moves his body to be completely over yours. An animal eating it's prey. A dragon to be precise.

Suddenly Zenyatta is palming you over your underwear. Shooting more sparks into your crotch. The feeling is nearly unbearable as it travels up your spine. A full on groan runs from your lips, eyes rolling back. Genji smiles devilishly against your ear and somehow, you can feel Zenyatta smile too. They are praising you, worshipping your body as they do all the work. It's no fun, you want to hear the other's gasp, sputter, and whine. Gently, you run your hands over Genji, feeling the little cracks and crevices. There are small holes in his side, just big enough for a finger. Cautiously you slip in an index, the reaction comes immediately. Genji jolts, releasing a short sound that hinted at deeper cravings. Your finger rubs back and forth, digging through wires and something that was a lot softer, like skin.

"You mustn't..." He whimpers, "If I move in the wrong way your finger will be caught and possibly damaged."

"Then be careful, I want to hear you. I want to hear your noises." A twist. They don't call it screwing for nothing. While one hand works through the wires, turning and curling back and forth, your other wanders to Genji's back, finding a similar hole near his hip, big enough for two fingers. You press, stretch, wiggle them. He's reeling, mewling into your mouth and ear as you respond back due to Zenyatta rubbing you hardness. Genji pulls your hair again and then there's a tug at your undies as they slide down to your ankles. It's cold down there, making you sensitive to the touch of a hand. It strokes meticulously, calculated and methodical fondling. No more sparks, the warm palm of Zenyatta's hand is enough to bring you very, very close. Then suddenly, it stops.

"Genji, why don't you turn him around, make him face me." He purrs. Planning something. The thought runs through your mind. Trickster. Your body is picked up, directed to stand on all 4's. Zenyatta's blue dots are in front of you, smooth fingers trail from your clavical to your chin. Pavlov's dog.

"Woof." You say. Genji pokes a wet finger in you, barely hesitating to jam it down to his knuckles. You bark, kinda. It's more of an aroused grunt.

"Good doggy." Someone says. Again you can't tell who, you're too focused on the arrival of another slippery finger that wags inside your walls. Stretching and kneading before deciding to pulse back and forth. Your body is hot, breathy from the afterglow of Zenyatta's blazing electric touch. But Genji is cold, the metal pads on his fingertips are pleasantly freezing in contrast. Such difference forms small beadlets of sweat on your back that roll to your tummy, leaving behind cool paper trails. The fingers part, stretching you further. But still, it wasn't enough. Your dick was uncomfortably firm, just swinging back and forth with every insertion. A pendulum leaking strands of precum.

Attention was back to Zenyatta as he slipped two fingers into your mouth. The little hot flashes tasted vaguely of honey. Intoxicating. You sucked, weaving your tongue inbetween and around the finger pads, eventually licking into the exposed joints. Zenyatta gave something of a cough before pushing his hand further in, just barely avoiding your uvula. With it now impossible to close your mouth, moans and rasps passed your lips with ease. You were almost never loud, past partners deeming it gross and unbecoming. But just hearing yourself so exposed and vulnerable furthered arousal.

Genji removed his fingers. Over everything, you heard a soft whir before something large was pressing against your entrance. Realizing what it was you laughed, spitting out Zenyatta, choking slightly in the process. You coughed and giggled loudly in spite of everything.

"Everything ok?" The cyborg asked, humor in his voice.

"No, I- hehehheh- I'm not sure what I was expecting but not that. The-The little noise it made first is what got me, I just- pffffttt hahahha!" They started laughing, too. You were infectious.

It took a few minutes to find air and calm down. Thinking about it more would only make you burst into gales of stiffled sniggering.

"Shall we continue?" Zenyatta asked, cupping your face. You nodded silently before remembering the room was dark.

"Yes."

"If it's too much, tell me and I'll stop." Genji reassures you.

"Ok." And then under your breath, "Robo dick..." The tip prods slightly, spreading cool shivers up your back. There's no movement, you're impatient, writhing at just the small amount of pressure, a step away from the edge. It seems to be the signal he's waiting for when he finally pushes in. Devilish. He's slow, hesitant of any noise you make. 'Human after all, don't want to break.' You think as it fits all the way in, hitting some deeper part of you. Full, you feel full. A complete jigsaw piece. It slides out, then in, gaining speed by the second. You're gasping for any amount of air, Genji is clinging desperately to your hips as he groans, borderline yelling. The bed suddenly doesn't feel stable, more like you're being fucked ontop of cardboard.

Where's Zenyatta? You reach out, searching blindly as your hips buck helplessly. Then he's there, hovering close so you can hang onto his lap, arms wrapping around his waist. He's easier to dig into, with many more exposed wires. You twist and tangle them somewhat carefully, squeezing with every thrust from Genji. Zenyatta lets out little breaths of pleasure that are pleasantly high pitched. He doesn't need to do that, but you guess that he likes it. His fingers rake up your back, you like the dull pain, it only makes you work him harder, plucking cables like a guitar. Genji pounds harder into you hearing the both of you whine in unison. Your dick twitches, body filling up with static energy. All three of you are moaning louder and louder, the smell of sweat and copper are in your nose. Finally it's too much to bare, you climax, cumming into the bedsheets, Genji pulls out, shots of a neon green liquid pump out of him. Certainly it's not semen, maybe it's just for effect? A touch of realism.

You can't think, your body is racked, brain scrambled, energy depleted. You practically melt into the huffing Zenyatta, not really caring what your skin touched at the moment. It didn't take long to fall completely asleep, still cradling the omnic. He relocates to the floor as Genji recovers quickly and cleans up while you rest, exchanging the dirty sheets with clean ones.

"We really showed him a nice night, didn't we master?" He said, while making the bed. Zenyatta hums sweetly.

"Yes. I've grown quite fond..." He remarks. Genji walks over, taking you in his arms and setting you down on the bed.

"Then we have another thing in common." He brushes a strand of hair from your face, smiling. The rest of the night was spent between them, sleeping softly as their arms cuddled you, your protectors, heros. That night your dreams were only of a vast field of sunflowers surrounded in perpetual night. Green and yellow. Hot and cold. Fitting colors. Fitting temperatures.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say, thank you so so so so much for 1000 hits! I only posted this like a week ago and it's already gotten so popular (at least by my standards). I'm super grateful, love y'all!


End file.
